


An Example Set

by BettyHT



Series: Kate [5]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 5th story in the Kate series.  There’s trouble with free rangers, but a new friend too for Hoss and some intriguing possibilities.





	An Example Set

An Example Set

Chapter 1

It hurt and it hurt a lot. Barbed wire was wrapped around his chest and upper arms very tightly holding him to the fence post. There was more wrapped around him but more loosely encircling his stomach and legs. It didn't matter. He couldn't get loose. The wire cutters had been thrown in the dirt just a few feet away from him. It was a taunt. The men had wanted him to feel awful and had done everything they could to make that happen.

"We got ya out here to set an example. We knew one a you Cartwrights would be out here once we pulled that section of fence down. Well we don't like fences. We drove our cows through here for years and there weren't no fences. Now you tell your pappy that when he finds ya here."

"He's not expecting me back until late tomorrow."

"Well, good, you'll have plenty of time to think on the error of your ways like the preacher likes ta say in church."

Laughing at his predicament, the men had ridden away. Adam tried to get Sport to leave but he wouldn't even though the scent of blood obviously made him nervous.

"Sport, it would be nice as long as you're staying if you could pick up that wire cutters and hand it to me. No, I didn't think you would. Damn, I should get a dog. Well now this could be very uncomfortable before it's done. I may need to have Kate give me another one of those massages she does so well. Then we could take another bath together. That would be nice." Adam tried to occupy his mind with pleasant thoughts because he was in a position that was anything but pleasant. He thought back to the day before and had to smile.

Kate returned from a trip to town and walked in the house to find Adam with his head resting on his arms on the dining room table. She set her purchases down and walked behind him to start massaging his neck and shoulders. He groaned in appreciation.

"I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." Kate worked on his tired muscles a bit longer until Adam couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her. "Your father is going to walk in here in the next minute or two. He brought the horses to the stable, but he'll have one of the hands take care of them."

"He's been married. He knows how much a man misses his wife when he's been gone for almost a week." Adam had left on Sunday and just returned late in the afternoon on Thursday.

"I do, but there may be a better location to get reacquainted than the dining room." Ben had smiled though at Adam's chagrined look and Kate's 'I told you so' look at him. When Kate moved to get up from his lap, he held her there though. "How did things go up at the camps?"

"I put the ledger with all the figures on your desk. I have enough trees marked for the contracts, and we got an extra flume built too. Everyone is healthy up there and the work is proceeding ahead of schedule. I checked in at the mill on the way back as you asked, and they're on schedule too."

When his father moved to the desk, Adam whispered in Kate's ear and she nodded yes. He smiled and let her get up then. Adam went to see how Hop Sing was coming with heating bath water for him only now it would be them. He grabbed two towels to bring to the washroom and Hop Sing scowled at him but smiled when he turned away. Number one son was so much happier these days. Kate returned with clean clothing for Adam. After Hop Sing emptied all the large pots of hot water into the tub, Kate closed the door and locked it. Adam was already nearly undressed and ready for the tub. He slid in well before Kate was ready and watched her finish undressing. Then she stepped into the tub with him. They bathed, got reacquainted, and made love. It was a wonderful hour for the couple until Joe was banging on the door saying he needed to use the tub too.

Joe wasn't ready to let the issue drop when Adam emerged from the washroom. "You don't have to hog the washroom. Other people live here too."

"Joe, I've been up at the timber camps for five days. I haven't had a chance to clean up since Saturday. I would think one hour in the washroom isn't too much to ask."

Hearing the bickering, Ben had stepped into the kitchen to admonish the two. Kate was standing silently by. She had seen quite a bit of this between Adam and Joe and had no idea why it happened so often. Both worked hard, both were responsible men, and both loved each other. But somehow, Joe was there with a quip or comment that would immediately set Adam off. It was like Joe liked doing it, but why Adam had so little patience with his youngest brother was still a mystery to Kate. Most people couldn't penetrate Adam's armor like that and get him to react. Kate talked to him about her thoughts on the matter later when they were alone in their bedroom. He had no answers to her questions. He did however have an answer when she asked if he wanted to try making a baby. He definitely liked that idea.

"Dammit, Kate. I would much rather be at home with you than out here working on the damn fence line. Oh hell, I'm not working at all any more. I'm tied up like a pig for slaughter and not for the first time in my life, but damn this is getting old."

The sun beat down on his head and chest. The men who had done this had taken his hat and shirt from him. He could take quite a bit of sun but this was going to be too much and he knew it. He tried to keep his face turned down but that pulled on the wire across his chest and upper arms making the barbs move. He was already punctured in dozens of spots. There was blood running from those spots and flies were crawling on him as a result. He was thinking it couldn't get much worse when he heard a wolf howl. He knew it was quite a ways away but if they got the scent of blood, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well, old Sport, they like to go for the soft belly of their prey first. They're going to have a hard time getting to mine with all that wire wrapped around it." Then Adam looked down and realized where he would be attacked first if the wolves did come. He groaned in frustration and worry. This was an awful predicament, and he was unable to think of a solution. By late in the day, he was burned by the sun, thirsty, tired, and in pain. In addition to the many puncture wounds, his muscles were beginning to complain about being in the same position for so long. There was absolutely nothing he could do about any of that.

Adam had been hoping that somehow a rider might come along and free him. As darkness began to descend, he knew that hope was futile. "Dammit, Joe and Hoss. Look what you got me into this time." At home that morning, Adam had been set to have a relatively easy day doing a few chores around the house like chopping wood and helping his father on some contracts. Those weren't jobs he loved, but he didn't hate them like his brothers did. After five long days at the timber camps, his father had assigned him relatively light work for Friday. That was the plan until Joe got a sliver in his hand. He was supposed to come out here with Hoss to fix this line of fencing at least with a temporary fix until they could get a crew out here to do a complete repair job. Just a week before, Joe got out of branding duties by claiming a splinter and it turned out to be a tiny little pin prick of a problem. He had however fooled them all with a large bandage and a lot of moaning. Then just that morning, he did the same thing except he really did hurt himself.

"He pulled that stunt last week and made me do his work. It was nothing and he sat around the house all day."

"Well, this time it is something. Hoss is going to drive him into town so Doctor Martin can take a look at it. He needs that wound cleaned out and he may even need stitches."

"Hoss was supposed to go with me."

"Well he has to take Joe because these contracts have to be done and in town by five today. I can't take Joe in and get the contracts done, and everyone else is already out on their jobs for the day. Just do the best you can with the fence line today and tomorrow, and we'll get a crew out there next week to take care of it."

"Two days? I thought you were sending us for one day."

"Yes, but now it's just you, and it will take you two days. Hop Sing will pack all the food you need. The rest of what you need you can get in the tool shed. The wire on that section of fence is relatively new so it can be reused. There are posts already stacked out there because we were going to add another fence line. When we bought that property last spring, there weren't any fences on it and our cattle stray too much there. We need to keep them from wandering away from the Ponderosa when we use those new pastures."

So here Adam was in a major predicament and no solution to his woes until his family realized he didn't return home late on Saturday. He was well aware how dire his situation was but was hoping that somehow tomorrow a rider might come by heading up into the mountains to hunt or trap. Heck at this point he would be happy with a kidnapping. Then he heard it. Not a wolf but a coyote yipping and it was close.

Adam tensed up and waited. There was nothing he could do and the sweat began to pour out even though the night was cool. In the moonlight, he saw the coyote when she was probably ten feet away. The coyote stood and eyed him up. Normally a coyote wouldn't consider attacking a man, but he was helpless and smelled of blood so the attack instinct was triggered in the small beast. Adam could hear Sport snorting nearby as the coyote made him even more nervous than the smell of blood and the darkness. Suddenly the coyote ran forward and bit Adam in the calf. The animal got cut in the mouth by the barbed wire and backed off taking another look at his victim. That's when Adam worried about where the next attack could come. Even a minor attack there could cause him to bleed to death within a short time. He tried yelling at the coyote but that did little to discourage the animal as it prowled around him evaluating her prey and deciding on a plan of attack. Adam found he couldn't take his eyes off the coyote for the animal would be his death.

Snarling, the coyote tensed itself for another attack. It never came. Sport's hooves crashed down on it breaking its back. In its hunger for Adam's blood, it had ignored the other animal that was present. Sport reared up and stomped several more times splattering himself with the blood of the coyote. Adam tried to talk reassuringly to his faithful mount and slowly Sport walked to him and stood by him for the rest of the night.

By morning, Adam was growing very weak. He was shivering with the cold and knew that within hours, he would be sweating in the heat of the sun. He wasn't sure he could still be alive by the time anyone in his family came looking for him. That's when he heard a rider. He couldn't look in that direction but someone was definitely riding close. He tried to call out but couldn't make more than a throaty whisper for help. Then the rider was there.

"Saw you working here yesterday morning. I went up to check my trap lines. I was surprised not to see a campfire down here last night. Then this morning from up on the hill, it looked just like what I'm seeing now. What ya done that somebody did this to ya?"

Adam tried to answer but couldn't talk. "Well ya musta been there a while if you're that parched." The rider got his canteen from Sport and walked over to give him water. He wanted more but the rider wouldn't give him more. "Y'all just throw it up if ya have any more. Now answer my question."

"I was putting this fence back up. Some men didn't like that."

"Well I don't like fences either, but it seems the punishment ought to fit the crime and this is too much. Ya got a wire cutters here about?"

"At your feet."

"Ah, put it there so's you'd have to look at it and suffer more. Mean bastards who done this to ya." Then there was relief for his legs as the wire holding them were cut. The rider worked up Adam's body cutting the tightest wires that were around his chest and upper arms last which caused him to topple to the ground. "We gotta get you cleaned up and you're quite a mess. Here, wrap your arm around my shoulders and we'll go over to that little stream. Ok, now, let's strip off them pants you soiled and get you washed up. Adam couldn't open his belt buckle much less his pants buttons so that was done for him. Then he was helped into the stream and sat down in the gentle current. He was able to use his hands and arms enough to splash water all over himself and cool the burned skin as well as wash the many small puncture wounds he had although a few were ripped open and bleeding quite a bit more than the others.

"All right now, I got your pants washed and hanging on a bush. Let me help you out of there. You can lay on this blanket and I'm gonna use a little whisky to wash them wounds of yours. We'll bandage up the worst ones but most of em will stop bleeding on their own now. Likely to get some infection so you're gonna need a doctor." Adam grimaced and groaned as the wounds were cleansed but managed a "Thank you" when he heard the 'All done!'. "You got a nasty wound from that coyote bite. I see your horse saved you from being taken back to the den in small pieces to feed her litter."

"Thanks for that thought."

"Just making conversation to keep your mind off what I'm doing here." More alcohol was suddenly poured in the coyote bite on his calf. He yelled. "Sorry mister, but that wound looks infected already. Had to do something."

Adam managed to gasp out a "Thank you."

"Here have a few slugs of this. I shoulda given ya some right away for the pain but I had to be sure I had enough to wash all them wounds ya got. There's a lot of em. Drink as much as ya want now. I'll get another blanket and you can sleep here in the shade."

Waking later to the sound of the babbling stream and a crackling campfire, Adam opened his eyes to see his rescuer sitting across from him. The hat and jacket were gone in the heat of the day. "You're a woman."

"Well, my prince awakens. Of course, I'm a woman. Need anything?"

"I'm cold."

"Well your pants ain't dry yet. I just checked a little while ago. I'll put more wood on the fire and get the other blanket. Have another drink a that whisky. That should help."

Adam had a few more drinks. She was right. It was helping. So he had a few more swallows. The next time he awoke it was to the sound of his father's voice.

"Hey, pa, how's ya doing?"

"Adam, are you drunk?"

"I certainly hope sho. I drank enough whisky to drown a mule. Hey Joe, Hoss, want a drink? Oh shorry, I think I drank it all."

"What happened here?"

"This morning, I found him tied to that fence post with barbed wire. He said he was there since yesterday morning. Said some men wanted to make an example of him. I washed him off in the creek and washed each wound with alcohol. He has a coupla nasty cuts from the barbed wire and a bite from a coyote on his leg. I bandaged those but he's gonna need a doctor I think."

"Coyote?"

"Yeah his horse stomped it to death. It's that bloody mess way over by that tree yonder. I dragged it further away to keep scavengers getting too close to him. You gonna take care of him now?"

"Yes, and thank you. If there's anything you ever need, please, just ask and it's yours."

"Well I been trapping on your land up this way for quite a while. Would be nice if ya told me I had your permission to do it."

A little surprised by the request, Ben nevertheless was quick to agree although Hoss didn't

like the idea. Adam said "Any time." but of course he was drunk. "Hey trapper, what's your name?"

"The name is Melody, Melody Ames."

"Aww, that's a pretty name. That's a pretty name, isn't it Pa."

"Adam, just lie quietly. We'll get you home as soon as we can."

Chapter 2

Within three hours, they had Adam home. It hadn't been easy. He was drunk and didn't understand the gravity of his situation in that state. He sang songs and asked frequently if they could stop and have a picnic. When they said no, he would attempt to climb down from the horse anyway. Ben and Hoss did most of the riding with him because Joe couldn't stop him from moving.

"Hi, Katie girl. I met Melody. She took care of me. She even gave me a bath in the stream and washed my pants."

Kate had a shocked look on her face and wondered what was going on.

"Is he drunk? Who's Melody?"

"It's a long story. Let's get him in the house and in bed, and then we'll tell you what we know. Joe's already gone for the doctor." Ben released his hold on Adam as Hoss came to help ease him to the ground. Then Ben dismounted and the two men took Adam into the house and up to his bed. Kate was appalled at her husband's condition when they removed the blanket from around his shoulders. They pulled off his boots, socks, and then his pants showing more puncture wounds there with bruising around each one but also the bandaging that covered the coyote bite. As Adam settled into their bed, he relaxed and fell asleep again. Ben wasn't so sure they ought to mention the coyote, but he explained the rest.

"Some men attacked him yesterday morning and tied him to a fence post with barbed wire. They left him there in the sun with no hat or shirt so that's why he's got a bad sunburn too. A trapper found him this morning, cleaned up his wounds, and bandaged the worst of them. Gave him some whisky for the pain after washing out the wounds."

"Who's Melody?"

"That's the trapper who found him and helped him."

"You're jealous. That's funny. I thought she was a man until she took her hat off. Oh, gees, Pa, she saw me without my pants on. Katie, I'm sho sorry, she took my pants off because I couldn't do it." Adam was awake again.

"Go to sleep until the doctor gets here." Ben's voice penetrated his drunkenness. Adam closed his eyes like a small child being ordered to go to sleep. Soon though he was breathing softly and evenly as he slept. "He's going to be in a lot of pain when that whisky wears off. Probably sick too. He doesn't usually drink to excess. In fact, I don't think he's been drunk for nearly twenty years."

Hoss came up to tell them that the sheriff was there. Ben and Hoss left Adam in Kate's capable care and went downstairs to let Roy know what had happened. Roy was the one who had alerted them that Adam might be in trouble. Two men who had quit a free ranging outfit had talked of doing something to a Cartwright to set an example. The only one not accounted for at that time had been Adam, so Ben, Hoss, and Joe had ridden out at first light to see if he was all right. Of course he wasn't, and Ben was incensed.

"You didn't arrest those two men, and now they're gone?"

"Ben, now ya know I couldn't rightly arrest them men on a count of what they said in a saloon when they was drinking. I had to have some evidence. Well I sent out wires to towns around here, and ifn they was to stop at one a them, they'll be arrested. Seems they ain't the ones who was in charge anyways. We got ta find the boss of this outfit what done it, and arrest him. Now can Adam give us a description so we know who we're a looking for?"

"Adam can't explain much of anything now. He's drunk."

"Drunk?" So Ben had to explain about Melody and the whisky. "Well, I'll be darned. If that boy a yours don't get in some peculiar situations. Now, I was heading out there to see what I could find out. Do any a you want ta ride with me and show me the exact spot ya found him in?"

Both Hoss and Joe wanted to go. Adam was in no danger although he would be in some pain for a few days at least. They went to Hop Sing to get a food pack, and then joined Roy for the ride to the new pasture where Adam was attacked. Roy picked up Adam's torn shirt and fragments of barbed wire with blood on them. He put those in his saddlebags along with the wire cutters he had found at the post where Adam had been secured. Shaking his head at the inhumanity of it all, he nodded at Hoss to start tracking. Candy and a few hands from the Ponderosa caught up with them a short time later.

"Thought maybe this posse needed a few more men. Mr. Cartwright told us we could go, so here we are. Those free ranging bunches usually are pretty tough hombres." Candy had spent some time riding with a free ranging bunch but quit them when he realized how little regard they had for the law and for the lives of people who got in their way.

Tracking the bunch was relatively easy for someone as skilled as Hoss. They were moving faster than the group had been the day before and soon caught up to where they had been grazing their cattle. They had obviously moved them through the more remote of the Ponderosa pastures and then through the area where Adam had gone to fix the fence. Now they were moving them toward California so it was apparent they were ready to market them. There were probably Ponderosa cattle mixed up in that herd. Even without charges for what they had done to Adam, they could get them arrested for rustling if they caught up with them after they entered California. Roy would have no authority there, but every lawman out here took a dim view of men rustling.

Once it was clear the free rangers were heading toward the mountain passes that would bring them near Placerville, most of the posse rode ahead with Joe to wait for them. Hoss and Roy stayed in pursuit by tracking them and within another day had the herd in sight.

"Wonder if Joe, Candy, and the boys got ahead of them yet. We need to watch today and tonight for the signal." Roy nodded. He was out of his element out here in this rough country and deferred to Hoss and Joe to make the plans. So they hung back well behind the herd but keeping them in sight. Late in the afternoon, they saw a flash of light from a hill ahead of the herd. Hoss rode up the hill near them and flashed back with a small mirror kept in his saddlebags just for that purpose. They used to joke on the trail that Adam carried a large mirror so he could shave, but that Joe and Hoss didn't need to carry anything but a small one to use for signaling. That had usually resulted in a number of barbs being thrown back and forth among the brothers to the amusement of the hands. Now though it just reminded Hoss of how badly his brother had been treated by these men for just doing his job on their land.

There were two more flashes and Hoss answered. They would move in on the free rangers in two hours. He checked his watch and then rode down to tell Roy the plan. They were still in Nevada if only by a few miles, but it would be enough. Roy could take them into custody, and they could be tried in Virginia City for their crimes.

Slowly and carefully, Roy and Hoss rode near the herd as the free rangers slowed and began to settle the herd for the night. Hoss kept them in cover looking ahead all the time to see how they could get close without being seen. They would be the ones to move in on the free rangers first. They expected the two men riding drag to take off for the other end of the herd where they would be met by Joe and Candy and the other men from the Ponderosa. None of them were in a good mood thinking about what these men had done to Adam. They liked Adam as a boss and as a man, and he had been treated horribly. The men in both parts of the posse drew their weapons and prepared themselves.

As a gun battle, it didn't last long. Hoss and Roy rode out first as planned. Roy yelled that those men were under arrest and they took off as expected. The cattle were the wild card in the scenario but they stayed bunched up until the shooting started. Hoss and Roy had to ride hard to get out of their way then as they headed back up the trail they had made. By the time they reached where the front of the herd had been, most of the free rangers were pinned down, wounded, or dead. Once Roy yelled from behind them, they gave up. Better to face a jury than die here was their thought. The men who had bossed this group were lying dead. They had foolishly met the charge of Joe and his men.

Bodies were wrapped in blankets and buried. The wounded were tended to, and all were tied or handcuffed. Roy only had two pairs of handcuffs so the two men who were wounded got those. The others were tied with rope. They set up camp. The next day, Hoss with Candy and the rest of the Ponderosa hands would round up the cattle and ironically drive them back to the pasture where it had all started. Roy and Joe would escort the prisoners back to Virginia City.

The next morning, Joe thanked Candy and the men for coming to help them. He promised them an extra day off that month with pay. Hoss nodded in approval. Hoss had a few other plans for some of the men. They had made the Ponderosa even bigger with a few purchases in the last year. He thought that Candy deserved a raise and would bring that up with his pa and brothers, but didn't think they would object. He was also thinking that they needed an assistant to Candy who could take over in his absence. The skills, and the loyalty shown by the men who had come with Candy spoke highly of them. Again, if the rest of the family agreed, he thought Candy ought to pick one of them as an assistant foreman. They could also start organizing some of the men into crews and those crews would need chiefs. Hoss had a few suggestions for that too.

By the time Hoss and the men arrived back on the Ponderosa, Joe was already back and sitting on the porch with Adam and Kate. Hoss was relieved to see his older brother sitting outside dressed and looking healthy. After he put up Chubb and walked closer to the house, Adam's injuries were still apparent but obviously were the minor injuries the doctor had assured them they were. Adam's sunburn was fading but his eyes still looked red and sore, and he spoke hoarsely.

"What happened to your voice? You sounded better when we brung ya back than you do now."

With Kate chuckling a little and getting a scowl from Adam for that, Joe answered. "Older brother doesn't have our experience with getting drunk. He was retching most of the day apparently. He still can't keep anything solid down." Hoss noticed then the cup of tea next to Adam.

"We did find some of our cattle mixed in with that herd. Candy went to town with one of the men to let the sheriff know and sign a statement about it. Not much doubt now that they're all gonna get some prison time."

"Thank you, Hoss, for all you did. I heard you and Joe promised an extra day off with pay for the men. Thank you for that too."

Hoss looked at Joe. "He already thanked me, and I told him all about what we did. Now you need to tell him your ideas before we talk with Pa." So Hoss laid out his plan for how he thought they could organize the men more efficiently.

"Never thought about doing it that way, but I like the way you've set it up. I'm in favor."

"In favor of what?" Ben had walked outside after finishing up some work because he had heard Hoss' voice.

Hoss started explaining about giving Candy a raise, about making one of the men an assistant foreman, and about organizing the men in crews with crew chiefs to be more efficient.

"Now, I don't see any reason to make any changes. Things have been working just fine the way they are."

Adam could see the disappointment on Hoss' face and even on Joe's face. "Pa, did you forget what we talked about?"

"What do you mean what you talked about? Things being decided again without our having any say?" Joe was getting angry. That temper of his was like lava rising.

"Don't get upset at your brother. He was just telling me that he didn't think it was right that he be sent out to do things like fix that fence." Seeing Joe's face drop, Ben decided to explain it all. "No, he wasn't blaming you, either of you. He was blaming me." That made Adam start. "Adam felt that with his skills and experience, it was a waste to have him fixing fence that almost any greenhorn could do with instructions. And he added that it wasn't fair either. He had just spent five very long days working hard and deserved to take it easy for a day or two."

"What does that have to do with Hoss' ideas?"

"Well, I was getting to that. Part of the problem seems to be that I make all of the decisions as to what work will be done and when. The three of you have a better idea of what's going on sometimes than I do. I have to admit, I sent Adam too because it was convenient. Sometimes I do that. I send one of you because you're right there."

"So does our oldest brother think he can do better?"

"Joseph, we are trying to have a civil discussion here. Your jealousy of your brother has no place here; is that understood." Kate was listening intently. She was gaining a better understanding of the family dynamic especially the relationship between Joe and Adam. Joe nodded but anyone could tell he was still upset.

"What Adam has suggested is that we should all sit down together and plan what needs to be done. Therefore, what I think he wants is for all of us to discuss the merits of Hoss' proposals? Is that correct?"

Adam nodded. Joe was speechless but only for a moment. "Sorry, Adam, I shot my mouth off before I knew what was going on."

A pinch on the arm from Kate kept Adam from retorting. He planned to talk with her later about that!

"Well, if everyone is agreeable, I think on Monday morning, we should discuss the plans for the week."

"Ah, Pa, how about after Sunday dinner? It won't be working. We'll just be talking, and if we need to make any preparations for work on Monday we'll be able to do that." Joe got a reluctant nod from Ben when it was apparent that both Adam and Hoss liked Joe's idea.

"Pa, could we include Candy in the discussions? He knows all the men here and what they can do." That idea from Hoss was easier for Ben to accept. He liked Candy and as foreman, he thought he probably should be included.

Hop Sing announced that dinner was ready. Adam reluctantly stood and it was apparent how stiff he was when he did that. Joe suggested he ought to soak in the tub, but Kate said the doctor said no soaking because three of the wounds were infected and draining. He didn't want him soaking and possibly spreading the infection to any of the other numerous small wounds. At the dining table, none of the food looked appetizing to Adam who sat quietly as the others filled their plates. Then Hop Sing brought him a small bowl of beef barley soup. He tried a small spoonful and liked it. He turned to thank Hop Sing who beamed. Hop Sing had included a few thin crackers with the soup and had set another cup of tea beside that.

The next morning, following the instructions the doctor had left, Kate cleaned up the wounds Adam had. The three largest ones looked quite a bit better than the day before and she wrapped them in soft cotton bandages. Adam ate a more normal breakfast, and the family went to church services. After services, the three brothers were busy answering questions about what had happened. Adam called it quits saying he was tired and telling everyone that Joe could tell the story much better than he could which got a smile from Joe.

Kate and Adam talked a lot on the ride home. "I don't understand it. Joe shoots critical comment after critical comment your way, and you often send them right back. Yet he seems to crave your praise and would do anything for you. He's jealous of you, you can make him angrier than anyone else can without even saying a word sometimes, and he loves and respects you like no other."

"Yeah, that probably sums it up quite accurately."

"This is an interesting family to watch. I never know what's going to happen next."

Chapter 3

On Sunday evening after dinner with Candy included for the first time, the Cartwrights discussed the merits of Hoss' plan. They had agreed in advance to a raise for Candy and told him about that at dinner. The assistant foreman idea was accepted after discussion and Candy had a candidate in mind whom the others liked so he was given the go-ahead to discuss it with him. The crew idea was discussed quite a bit, and because no one had a clear idea of how to make it work, it was shelved for further discussion.

Next, they laid out a plan for work to be done that week. All of them knew the weather or unforeseen complications could change things, but it was good to have some idea of what to expect for the week. Adam was not in the rotation for any of the outdoor jobs. He would stay with Ben and work on contracts and ledgers as needed until he was completely well. Adam groaned but only a little. There were a lot of pluses that went with those two minuses.

Surprising everyone, Hoss said he would go out to fix the fence that had been the start of all the recent trouble. Adam came right to the point.

"Why do you want to do that? None of us like fence mending."

"Well, I was thinking that ifn I was up there a few days, maybe I'd run into that trapper who saved you. And well, I was thinking maybe I could work out a different deal with her if you would all support it."

Joe had picked up on Adam's curiosity and wanted to know what was going on too. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, we got way too many coyotes and wolves and even an occasional mountain lion that take calves in that area. If she would go for those, we could pay her for each one and she wouldn't have to trap out all them other critters."

"Makes sense to me." Hoss liked it when Adam approved an idea right away like that. It would take some major objection from someone else for anyone to want to take Adam on in an argument. So he got what he wanted and all agreed to his proposal.

The next morning, Hoss loaded up a pack-horse and headed out. He needed more wire because of the wire that was cut when Adam was tied to the post. He also brought some extra feed for Chubb and lots of ammunition. If he saw any coyotes or wolves, he intended to hunt them. Based on Adam's experience, there were too many near that pasture. A few men rode out with him. They would separate the Ponderosa cattle from the others they had brought back. They were going to drive the rest to the homesteaders in the flatlands. They could raise them or eat them: it would be their choice.

All day, Hoss worked on the fence after his arrival. He found that many of the posts had been broken and he needed to set new posts. By the end of the day, he had a long line of posts in the ground. The next day he planned to string the barbed wire. He might finish the job in two days. He kept alert for any sign of Melody Ames but saw no one. He built a large campfire that night and was alert for any sound of wolves or coyotes even in the distance but heard nothing.

The next morning, Hoss began the job of stringing the wire. There were a few dagnabits and dadburnits as he was pricked by the barbs. Bu the end of the day though, he was finished, The fence would again prevent their cattle from wandering off. He fixed his dinner and sat back to relax. His plan now was to ride up the mountain to see what kind of sign he might find of coyotes or wolves. Hoss whirled about when suddenly there was someone behind him.

"Good thing I ain't a desperado. You'd be a dead man right about now."

"Dadburnit, Melody Ames, ya ain't supposed to sneak up on a man's camp like that. You coulda been shot."

"By who? You had no idea I was there."

Hoss raised the rifle he had in his hands higher so she could see it. "I heard ya coming a long ways off. When I realized ya was small and alone, I figured it was a Paiute boy out to steal something to prove his bravery, or it was you. Either way, I wasn't going to shoot unless I guessed wrong."

"Well, ya gonna offer me some a your coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, have a seat. Ya got a cup cause I only brung one with me?"

"Course I do. Just let me get it outta my pack." Melody savored the fine coffee and leaned back against the log. "I found the pups from that coyote your brother's horse killed. They was all dead already. Something else found em first."

"Do you see a lot of coyotes up here?"

"Oh, I see a lot of em. Lots of wolves too. No trade in those hides though but they do make a mess of what I get in my traps sometimes."

"How about if we paid you for every coyote and wolf you got up here?"

"Paid me, like in real money?" At Hoss' nod, Melody continued. "I usually just make things with the pelts I get and sometimes, trade those or the pelts for things I need. Money would be right handy to have."

"Well we would expect you to stop trapping all the other critters up here."

"Well I could do that ifn your pappy was to shake on it. He's the one who made the deal with me so he rightly ought to be the one who changes it."

"I was going to hunt to see if I could find any of them varmints, but if you could come with me, we could go to the house tomorrow and you could shake on it with my pa."

"I can do that."

Hoss and Melody spent the evening talking about animals and the beauty of the mountains. The next morning they rode out to the ranch house so finalize the deal with the Cartwrights by having Ben modify his agreement with Melody.

At the ranch house, Adam had received a telegram that Delores was coming for a visit. He had invited Jeffrey and Marlene and Delores expecting that if they came, they would come together. However Delores apparently wanted some time away from her sister and brother-in-law and thought visiting the Ponderosa would be perfect. Knowing that Jeffrey and Marlene were unaware of Delores' nature, they probably encouraged her to come not knowing that Adam was already married. However Delores was a beautiful woman and Adam wondered what that would do to stir up things. Delores was arriving at any time so he had to let Kate know. On the day, pretty Melody who had seen Adam nude arrived at the ranch house, so did Delores who had been linked with Adam according to the Alta California newspaper. Kate was not in a good mood.

At dinner, the Cartwrights were entertained by Delores and her stories of San Francisco and engaged by the pretty Melody who was charming in her innocence. Her reactions to Delores' stories had everyone laughing except Kate who excused herself to get some fresh air. Adam took a deep breath and excused himself as well. Delores worried that she had said something wrong but Ben, Hoss, and Joe assured her that she was upset with Adam about something and encouraged her to tell more stories. Melody added her support to that as she couldn't wait to hear more about the city.

Outside, Adam saw Kate leaning on the corral fence. As he got to her, he tried to turn her to him but she resisted. He stood back with his arms at his sides not knowing what to do. He hadn't done anything wrong so he couldn't apologize. He wasn't planning on doing anything wrong so he couldn't promise not to. Finally, he just said two words. "Trust me." Then he repeated them.

Turning to look at Adam, Kate let him see that she had been crying. Adam reached out and pulled her into his embrace. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong."

"Delores is beautiful. Melody is so pretty. They have everyone in thrall with their stories and their wit. And then there's me. I'm just dull."

"You enchant me. I spend any time away from you thinking about being with you. I like just being in the same room with you. In the mornings, as the light of dawn breaks through the window, I lay in bed and watch you and think how lucky I am to have you at my side."

"Really? You just look at me?"

"Yes, until I have to get out of bed. I think of all the things I would like to do with you, in bed or out. Eventually I can't stop myself, and I kiss you. Sometimes you awaken and sometimes you just smile in your sleep. It's beautiful. I love you. Now, trust me?"

"Yes, of course. There is no one I trust more than you. I love you."

"Can we go back in the house and visit with our guests?"

"Not yet. Please, can we kiss?"

"Sweetheart, the answer to that will always be the same." Adam pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her passionately. She responded with the same ardor. Then they went back in to visit with their guests as Kate smiled at Adam and he stayed by her side for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Adam walked down the stairs to see only his father at the dining table. He joined him and Hop Sing immediately brought out a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast. Adam shook his head and his father chuckled. None of them had ever understood how he did it, but unfailingly he did.

"So, son, are you and Kate on good terms again?"

"We were never on bad terms. Kate was feeling a little insecure last night, that's all. I reassured her, and everything is fine."

"Are you still planning on taking that trip to New York and Boston?"

Adam looked at his father with consternation. "Absolutely. Are you still planning on joining us for the trip to Boston?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if the timing of the trip in November and December, and Kate's emotional reaction last night might have a similar cause?"

Looking at his father thoughtfully, Adam wondered how he did it. "Maybe, we're not sure yet but it's looking very likely."

"What's very likely?" Hoss and Joe were walking down the steps with Hoss in the lead and a sleepy looking Joe right behind him.

"Adam and Kate will be traveling to New York after the drive this fall. Then I will join them and we will travel to Boston before the three of us return here."

"Aww, Pa, you're not going to be gone for Christmas, are you?" Joe loved Christmas and they had a few without Adam but never had had one without their father.

"No, we want to get Kate back here by Christmas, so the whole family will be here to celebrate that holiday together."

"Why do you need to get Kate back here by Christmas?"

Adam looked at his father before answering. He didn't want to share more than necessary at this point. "We don't need to, but we want to. Kate has never celebrated Christmas like we do on the Ponderosa."

That got Hoss and Joe reminiscing about all the Christmas traditions and past Christmas celebrations, and they forgot to ask about the trip and about Kate. Adam smiled at his father. Unlike his father, his brothers were relatively easy to misdirect. He and Kate would keep the reason for the fall trip and the return by Christmas to themselves.

Meanwhile, they were entertained as Hoss and Joe discussed the merits of Delores versus Melody with Joe not knowing about Delores not liking men. Hoss led him into a plan where Hoss would pursue Melody and Joe would pursue Delores. Joe thought he won that one and wondered at all the laughter when he said that.

It was an interesting week at the Ponderosa until the two ladies left. Hoss was looking forward to seeing Melody again, and Joe was questioning his attraction to the ladies for he had gotten nowhere with Delores. It was all very disconcerting for him. Finally Hoss couldn't take Joe moping about and told him about Delores. Joe pledged to get even, and Hoss got worried. With the drive coming up, Joe would have plenty of opportunities for revenge. Adam recounted some of the things Joe had done in the past to get even with him or with Hoss. It was going to be interesting to see what Joe would do this time to make an example of Hoss for tricking him. It was all in good humor though, so everyone hoped Hoss would take it as such when it happened. Adam and Kate enjoyed watching that drama unfold.

After the fall roundup and movement of cattle from the upper pastures to the lower, the extra cattle were gathered for a small drive to California. Adam was trail boss and Joe was ramrod. They ran into a problem at one point when they came across some fencing blocking their way on a trail they had used many times before. Adam negotiated a fee with the landowner for passage, and they moved forward.

One of their drovers took a bad tumble and broke his leg when his horse stepped in a hole and went down. Adam groaned in frustration and sympathy for the man when one of the hands came carrying him up to the wagon at the end of a day. The leg was splinted and he spent the rest of the drive riding in the chuck wagon.

The next day after they had stopped for the day, the same hand came walking to the camp carrying Joe who was moaning. Hoss jumped up from where he had been sitting and rushed to Joe's side. Adam was immediately suspicious because of the way Joe was moaning. It just didn't seem to be authentic. Hoss took Joe from the hand and carefully carried him up to where Adam was standing.

"Is he really hurt?"

"Course he is, Adam, can't ya hear him?"

Hoss carefully laid Joe down and Adam saw his eyes. Then he knew and he kicked Joe in the foot.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Joe looked up at Adam angrily.

Suddenly Hoss got it. Joe started to giggle and then saw the look in Hoss' eyes.

"Joe, I'm gonna pound you for that."

Joe jumped up to run and Hoss was right after him. Adam watched, shook his head, and sat down again to finish his dinner. A few weeks later, he was happy to climb aboard the stage with Kate. They had gotten to leave a bit earlier than expected.

"Adam, I'll see you in New York in a month."

"Yes, Pa. We'll be there."

And Adam and Kate started off on another adventure.


End file.
